super smash bros brawl: ruptura universal
by alexbg29
Summary: esta historia sucede despues de los acontecimientos de super smash bros brawl es mi primer fic espero se de su agrado n.n
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ruptura universal (universo fire emblem)

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse a lo lejos en las sombras se divisaba un castillo en ruinas un público enfurecido gritaba y abucheaba a dos figuras aprisionadas en grilletes y cadenas sus nombres eran Marth un príncipe de cabello azulado y gran guerrero a su derecha estaba ike un valiente que pensaba en sus amigos antes que el mismo ambos condenados a una muerte trágica a manos de un verdugo los soldados del ejército opositor los abrían atrapado y condenado a muerte así comienza esta historia.

Ike: nunca pensé que acabaríamos así u.u

Marth: lo sé por lo menos logramos salvar a esos aldeanos

Ike: si por lo menos moriremos con orgullo

El verdugo se preparaba pronto dos cabezas rodarían en ese crepúsculo todo se puso silencioso la hora había llegado

Los dos jóvenes fueron puestos de rodillas cuando de pronto CHAP!

Ike: !

Marth: ¿pero que…..

De algún modo el verdugo fue derribado y las guillotinas destruidas toda la gente gritaba !un demonio¡ se apreciaba una figura alada con botas espada y una enigmática mascara de metal

¿?: Rápido tomen esto

El extraño ser arrojo dos armas que les pertenecían a los jóvenes

Ike:¿Quién eres?

¿?: no hay tiempo vámonos

Rápidamente el ser tomo al par y se los llevo volando evitando un rio de flechas

Al pasar el peligro aterrizaron en una cueva al descender rápidamente ike empuño su espada y reclamo

Ike: ¿Quién eres que quieres?

¿?:esta bien baja la espada se los explicare mi nombre es meta kight

Marth: ¿meta kight te conocemos?

Mk: en algún momento trabajamos juntos pero no lo recuerdan

Ike: eres muy extraño nunca olvidaría a un tipo como tu

MK: en algún tiempo atrás nosotros junto a otros héroes fuimos llevados a un mundo sin igual amenazado por un ser llamado tabuu al vencerlo fuimos devueltos a nuestras tierras y olvidaron todo lo sucedido pero los de mi mundo no

Ike: enserio parece poco creíble lo que dices ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

Marth: le creo

Ike: ¿ pero cómo sabes que no es un demonio como gritaron tanta gente eee?

Marht: por que arriesgo su vida por salvarnos a ti y a mi nadie lo habría hecho le debemos la vida ike

Ike: esta bien si Marth te cree yo te creo también ¿Por qué nos salvaste?

Mk: porque necesito su ayuda ese mismo villano que amenazo ese mundo tiempo atrás ha vuelto y quiere nuestros universos destruidos y mi rey me mando a buscar a los héroes que nos ayudaron tiempo atrás y los emblemas de esos universos

Marth: emblemas?

Mk: si cada uno de nuestros mundos tiene uno yo ya tengo el de mi mundo y por eso pude viajar asta aquí

Meta knight muestra una estrella dorada

Mk: este es el símbolo de mi mundo una estrella según mis fuentes cada emblema tiene una forma distinta ¿entonces me ayudaran?

Ike: bien te ayudaremos pero donde encontraremos el emblema de nuestro universo?

Mk: estoy un paso delante amigos en esta misma cueva esta pero necesito que uno de ustedes lo tome solo un habitante de este universo puede tomarlo

Enseguida meta knight entra a la cueva y Marth junto con ike lo siguen en la profundidad de la cueva se haya un objeto dorado pero este tiene forma de espada

Ike: bien lo tomare

Enseguida en cuanto ike toca el emblema este lo rechaza lanzándolo

Ike: pero que….

Mk: los dos necesitan sacarlo al mismo tiempo

Marht: esta bien

Ike y Marth juntos toman el emblema y una luz dorada los envuelve de inmediato un portal se abre

Mk: bien vayamos a la base

Ike: ¿la base? Pero que …..

De inmediato meta knight empuja al dúo al portal

Continuara…

Los personajes de este fanfick son personajes creados por nintendo y sus respectivas compañías

Gracias por leerme muy pronto el cap 2


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : un mundo esponjoso (universo kirby -planeta dream land)

Ike:! haaaaa! (Se cae de cara) ouch . rayos. Meta knight abrías avisado antes de lanzarnos por ese portal

Mk: lo siento

Marth: está bien no pasa nada ike siempre ha sido un cabeza dura

Ike: no ocupas apoyarme Marth estoy bien ¬¬

Mk: está bien bienvenidos a mi mundo usaremos este universo de base

Meta knight apunta hacia el horizonte se encontraban en las afueras de una inmensa fortaleza por la brisa suave que se sentía se podía deducir que estaban en una montaña

Marth: vaya este mundo es un poco más emm. Suave

Mk:¿ cómo?

Ike: bueno pues el hecho de que un árbol tenga cara (apunta a wispy Woods) revela que tu mundo es más pacífico ¿seguro tu no causas problemas aquí verdad meta knight?

Mk: eee bueno digamos que los he causado más que ayudar pero esa es otra historia

¿?: Meta knight amigo que bueno que regresas

Marth: ¿quién eres?

¿?: mi nombre es dedede el rey dedede gran soberano de estas tierras

El rey se presenta este tiene una forma un tanto graciosa su apariencia rechoncha revela su gran apetito y su traje gran lujo este cargaba un enorme mazo con mucho orgullo como si del cetro del rey se tratase.

Mk: discúlpeme señor pero ningún habitante lo ha declarado su rey solo los waldee dee y waldee doo

Ddd: hum eso es solo cuestión de tiempo ¬¬ pero en fin pasen por favor

Todos entran en la fortaleza los dos guerreros se percatan de todo el armamento la tecnología y soldados del rey

Ike: deben tener enemigos muy fuertes para tener tanto armamento

Ddd: um de hecho solo uno

Ike: !que¡ solo uno 0.0

Ddd: si el ha frustrado mis planes de gobernar este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo

Ike: debe de ser un guerrero formidable me gustaría conocerlo

Ddd: claro debajo de ti esta

Ike: ¿Qué?

Ike mira hacia abajo se encuentra una pequeña y tierna esfera rosada

Ike: …..

¿?: HI :D

Mk: su nombre es kirby

Marht: ¿qué hace el aquí no es tu enemigo?

Ddd: en tiempos desesperados se requieren acciones desesperadas mi amigo

Kirby: HI :D

Ike: seguro es el parece un poco blando

Mk: no lo subestimes él podría ganarnos si se lo propusiera pero bueno basta de presentaciones síganme

Kirby: ok n.n

El grupo entra a una habitación circular con una gran mesa

Ddd: ¿está bien creo que los hemos confundido mucho con esto no creen? siéntense por favor esto será largo. Hace mucho tiempo (inicia flashback) nosotros junto a muchos héroes y villanos fuimos llevados a una tierra sin igual donde luchábamos para probar quien era el mejor de todos pero… algo paso un ser maligno llamado tabuu empezó por dominar esas tierras nadie solo podría contra el todos tuvimos que emplear nuestro poder para derrotarlo. Todo termino pero eso pensábamos al ser devueltos a nuestros mundos fuimos despojados de nuestras memorias de ese lugar por alguna razón que ignoro kirby meta knight y yo aún recordamos esos tiempos lejanos. Yo me propuse a monitorear ese mundo para ver que tabuu no regresara pero.. lo hiso y más poderoso que antes está buscando los emblemas de nuestro universo por medio de primidos unas criaturas que destruyen todo a su paso por eso busco a esos héroes que nos ayudaron para detenerlo para siempre.

Ike: espera dedede como sabes todo eso

Mk: yo se los explico mi rey puede que sea un poco….(susurrando: torpe) pero es un gran inventor dejo un broche que le permite monitorear los mundos por medio de secuencias

Ddd: exactamente los emblemas no solo le dan poder a tabuu también a nosotros pero solo lo harán si los reunimos todos

De repente suena una alarma muy estridente

Marth: ¿que sucede?

Ddd: ! o no es la alarma de ruptura universal¡ un mundo está en peligro muy grave. Debemos ir hacia haya y rápido solo tres personas pueden cruzar el portal

Mk: yo iré mi rey

Ike y Marth: nosotros también

Ike y meta knight cruzan el portal en ese momento se cierra dejando a Marth y dedede solos

Marth: ¿pero qué? Solo cruzaron dos 0.0

Ddd: ¡¿un momento donde esta kirby?

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo 2 muy pronto el capítulo 3: el poder de tres partes.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de nintendo y sus respectivas compañías.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: el poder de tres partes (universo the legend of zelda – hyrule)

Ike: !haaaaa¡ (se cae de cara de nuevo) o vamos de nuevo no

MK: aprende a caer ike. tú que opinas Marth… ¿Marht?

Kirby: HI :D

Ike: no puede ser ¿cruzo el en lugar de Marht?

Mk: tendrá que acompañarnos entonces no podemos regresar

"bip-bip" –hola meta knight ¿me escuchas?- la vos salía de la muñeca de meta knigth.

Mk: lo escucho fuerte y claro rey.

-que bien sabía que este comunicador funcionaria. ¿esta kirby contigo?-

Mk: si aquí esta creo que tendrá que acompañarnos por el emblema. ¿pero que pasa rey? No veo peligro alguno.

Ninguno de los tres se percató que se encontraban en una pradera por el cielo anaranjado parecía que ya iba a anochecer.

-hum parece que fue una falsa alarma pero en fin busquen el emblema de este universo. Ha y Marht envía saludos. -

Mk: entendido cambio y fuera. Bueno ya lo oyeron andando

Ike: bien.. ¿y por dónde comenzamos? No veo ni un solo lugar en esta pradera.

Kirby: habrá que investigar ._.

Ike: tienes razón. ¿Espera puedes hablar? 0.0

Kirby: claro que puedo hablar no soy tonto ¬¬

Ike: perdona no lo sabía jejeje.

Mk: bien ¿ya se conocieron? andando necesitamos información. !¡ un momento… al suelo

Ike: ¿Qué?

Mk: !al suelo¡

De la nada una enorme red captura a ike y de un árbol emergen monstruos con forma de duende armados con mazos y flechas

Ike: ajj suéltenme monstruos.

Meta knight vuela directo hacia los enemigos pero un monstruo reacciona y tira una flecha a meta knight esta le da y todo empezó a nublarse para el lentamente

Ike: k..r..y ..m…a…k..t ayu..aaaa

Mk: lo siento ike….

Meta knight cierra los ojos quedando inconsciente. Tiempo después despierta en un cuarto descansando en una cama

Kirby: ya despertaste n.n buenos días.

Mk: ¿kirby? Pero que…. !Donde esta mi mascara¡

Meta knight rápidamente tapa su cara con la almohada

¿?:valla eres tan mono como tu amiguito buenos días.

Mk: !mi mascara donde esta¡ dénmela

¿?: shh no pasa nada solo yo y kirby hemos visto tu cara no le diremos a nadie mi nombre es zelda princesa de este cantillo

Meta knight lentamente retira la almohada su cara era exactamente igual a la de kirby solo de un color azulada.

Kirby: tuve que quitarte la máscara no podías respirar con ella me la intente llevar conmigo pero uno de esos monstruos me la quito lo siento u.u

Mk: o/o bueno no importa tendré que andar si ella ¿ dónde está ike?

Zelda: me temo que a tu amigo se lo han llevado también kirby te llevo hacia este castillo por que estabas muy malherido tus otras cosas están aquí póntelas si deseas

Meta knight se coloca la capa y guantes, se calza sus botas y toma su espada

Mk: conque un castillo. Últimamente me la he pasado en muchos . tenemos que encontrar a ike.

Zelda: kirby me dijo que están buscando un objeto en especial ¿me equivoco?

Mk: así es buscamos un emblema pero primero tenemos que rescatar a mi compañero

Zelda: no te preocupes por él mande a mi mejor soldado a rescatarlo

Mk: con todo respeto princesa nosotros tres no pudimos con ellos no creo que uno solo pueda ayudar a ike

Zelda: tu no lo conoces como yo él es... bueno a él le debo todo.

Meta knight noto un pequeño sonrojo en ella pero no le tomo importancia

Zelda: en fin se dónde está ese emblema desgraciadamente se partió en tres partes yo tengo una

Zelda muestra un triángulo al parecer este era solo una parte del emblema

Zelda: tal parece que el emblema tomo la forma de nuestro símbolo sagrado de las otras dos partes desconozco su paradero

Mk: eso es información suficiente para mi gracias. Kirby vámonos

Zelda: esperen voy con ustedes. ( las manos de zelda se iluminan en un tono azulado pronto esta luz la envuelve y deja ver a un guerrero)

Sheik: a esta forma la pueden llamar Sheik la uso en momentos como estos andando.

Mk: muy bien vamos.

Kirby: oigan esperen o-o.

En otro lugar…..

Ike: uff donde estoy no recuerdo nada .

¿?: jum por fin despiertas inútil

Ike: ¿pero qué?

Ganon: soy ganondorf rey de este mundo de sombras y maldad

Ike: !libérame escoria¡

Ganon: pero que bocón eres más respeto a tu futuro rey (golpea a ike en el estomago)

Ike: haaa .

Ganon: bien ahora escucha inútil ¿donde están las otras dos partes de este objeto y de quien es esta mascara?

Continuara….

wow este ganondorf parece muy malo ¿cómo saldrá ike de esta? ¿Por qué le interesa tanto la máscara? ¿Detecto un poco de zelink? Umm a lo mejor me lo imagino en fin esta historia continuara en el capítulo 4 : la montaña de la muerte.


End file.
